sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Celestia The Wolf
(Not to be confused with Celestia the Wolf/Dog.) Celestia The Wolf (オオカミのセレスティア / Ōkami no seresutia), is an anthropomorphic mobian grey wolf that wants to help stop Shadow Deimos, and other bad guys from destroying places. She has been seen to be travelling with Dusk The Wolf, and Kaiira The Arctic Fox. She, unlike her adoptive sister, Kaiira, is much more shy towards others she’s never met before. So I believe that Celestia will have a lot to improve on later in her life. She's also the half-fursona of Celestia879. Appearance She is a juvenile mobian wolf that stands at 100 cm, and weighs at around 37kg. Celestia now has purple eyes, and white, cotton-like eyebrows that are pretty small. Her eyes are a shade of purple, and her fur is colored blue / lavender, which is the one that’s very close to white. But her ears and a part of her tail, are colored dark grey. Her hair is a shade of dark grey that’s close to black, with dark blue hair that outlines it, and also, at the back of her hair, she has a dark blue, flame-like shape that starts from the bottom. (Of her.. Tied up hair. Boy, am I so repetitive… Plus, she has a lot of hairstyles.) Celestia has a white muzzle, just like the two tailed fox, namely, Tails. - Normal Attire: Celestia wears a simple, dark blue laced dress, that ends on her knees, and she uses short leggings, in which can’t be seen, because she wears it under her dress. And she also ties a sach as a belt, around her waist. It’s colored in splatters of lavender, green and blue dots all around. She also has like a vest, that’s attached to her dress, from the back. Her shoes will be a kind of sports shoe, that has no straps, only laces. ~ Ultimate / Ultima Form: Cirrus Celestia ~ Her attire will have a slight change, as she’ll get a silver battle armor instead of her regular clothes, and her shoes will become rocket boots. She’ll have some scars on her armor, and her tail will have some mist surrounding it, surrounds herself. Her attack and speed would be powered up, and she’ll have the ability to fly at any time. But sadly, only in this form. - Dark Form: Dark Celestia Every single part of her clothes will get ripped apart a bit, and have a slight change in them. Her body will be a darker lavender / blue, and will be surrounded in a dark aura. Her eyes will become scarlet, and grow a slightly insane habit on only attacking her enemies. - Sonic Riders, Winter, and Normal Olympic Games: For the Olympics, her attire will still be the same, except the dress is changed with a shirt, and pants. In the winter games, her attire will become a winter themed one. Meaning that her clothes will become longer, and much warmer to wear, except in the ice skating part, there’s a costume for it. In riders, it will be like what she wears in the normal Olympics, but with the addition of the goggles. Concept and Development: I created her at around February 20, 2017. I really struggled with this character a lot. But it was a good challenge for me to do. It was terribly hard to set up the design and just draw them straight away, especially her hair. Celestia's hair is hard to think of a design for, but after a few tries, mistakes, and redoes, I finally got it. Her hairstyle was originally going to be into a ponytail, but I changed it into the style that's more likely what I use for school days. For the color palette.... I've always struggled with that, from trying out different combos, to matching them, etc. Her fur color was originally going to be a shade of dark blue, but since I know that I use 'blue' way too much, I changed it, into either a shade of grey, or greyish blue. I had to also practice on writing her description too, it wasn't easy to just.. Write it and get it straight away. Heck No!! I had to retry and plan before I do that. It took a lot of decisions to literally make what she is now, and so... I hope you guys like her!! ~ :3 Personality She’s shy at first sight, but when you get to know her, she’ll be a loyal and protective friend. Celestia loves making new friends, but picks her friends wisely too. Sure, she’s seems friendly to everyone, but sometimes, she just isn’t. Although being shy, for a shy one, she’s very energetic in training, and has a strong willpower to charge her up. Celestia’s also kind-hearted, and at times, she’s clumsy. She makes mistakes when she’s usually planning around her sleep time. (But if she’s really hyped up for the task…. Then, she’ll eventually wake up/stay awake, like how drinking coffee works.) The wolf herself is also a quiet type too, when she needs to, or feels like being quiet, she’ll just walk away, to somewhere peaceful, and release her thoughts freely. The thoughts are mostly bad memories, and mainly the reason why she needs to let it out, because she did say to herself, “If I keep this pain any longer, it’ll eat me from the inside, so, I’ll be strong, and let it out.” Although she’s clumsy, she’ll try not to make the same mistake again, and will keep improving too. But Celestia isn’t really a good planner in searching her way out though.. But she is good at making battle strategies, any kind of them, and she’ll brainstorm it fast, when she needs to do it fast. She does this because she really wants to come out on the top, and is very competitive about battling, or competitions. Note that Celestia also has a bad side, which includes going out of control, and unleashing all her anger on her opponents, mostly on her enemies. It can transform her into her Dark Form, in which she needs to extremely angry at something, and throw a great rant somewhere. Well, this, ‘rant’, is optional though. Then, after she gets to her limit, a dark aura will surround her, and then, she’ll automatically transform into Dark Celestia (Dark Form). (Oh, and if she has like a love interest, or something like that, she'll not be like Amy. But instead, she'll be quiet and shy when the topic comes out. If the topic comes out, she'll try to escape, and her attitude will change into an embarrassed, shy, and a more quiet one.) History Every since she was little, after school days, and during weekends, Celestia had been watching her father fight, train, and battle, while using all the colorful techniques that he uses. She then had an increasing will to actually fight like her father. And so, when she was old enough, the female wolf would train everyday, from running, jumping, swinging, and dodging. Celestia knew that she had to be swift in attacking, especially dodging attacks from her opponents, and trained herself till the limit. So every single morning, she can be seen dashing here and there, trying to be faster than before, and much swifter. But soon, when other mobians saw her doing all those stuff, some laughed and asked her if she wanted to be like Sonic the Hedgehog, and that, it would be impossible if she could. The first few times they said it, she ignored it. But it soon started to make her annoyed and mad, because everyday she’ll hear them outside the fence that borders the training arena and the village. The young wolf trained even harder, but everyday became the same to her. But just one day, she accepted a challenge from one of the toughest village bullies around. And so, the battle started in the village arena, and everyone at the village watched. Although Celestia didn't pay any attention for the crowd, but there were three people who were really interested in what she could do. The three, was her father, her mother, and Knuckles the Echidna, who came to her father for a visit, since they were old pals. The three watched intently, as the battle started. The one who made the first move, was her opponent, in which he jumped up, and tried punching the young wolf, just she dodged it with ease. She then watched her opponent, and then she got it. Celestia knew that he was a power type, and that she was a speed type, so she had to out run him, and attack while doing so. That, was exactly what she did, making her the winner of the challenge. The three mobians in the crowd made their way towards her, and they all introduced Knuckles, to Celestia. She then was asked by the red echidna, if she wanted to join him and the other Freedom Fighters, and accepted with a big, proud, "Heck yeah!!!" After saying that, Knuckles introduced her to the team of Freedom Fighters in Nocturne Forest, and she joined them. So then, she has officially became a Freedom Fighter. Celestia was introduced too a lot of members, like Keira, Dusk, Cyra, and others she doesn't know yet. But the two she ended being the closest to, was Dusk and Kaiira. She then teamed up and made a Freedom Fighting Team with Dusk The Wolf and Kaiira The Arctic Fox after the three of them became close to one another. - Relationships: 'Dusk The Wolf: ' 'Kaiira The Arctic Fox:' Team: Team Xtar: (Leader) Dusk The Wolf: Power, Speed, Attack, Sneak Attack, and Defense. Celestia The Wolf: Speed, Skill, Attack, Quick Attack, Strategist, and Defense. Kaiira The Arctic Fox: Aero Attack, Speed, Skill, and Quick Attack. Weapon(s) and Item(s): (Duo-Bladed Sword) Raivar: This double-bladed sword is her ace weapon, but it’s just basically just a sword that’s named Raviar. Celestia was given this weapon by her father, and is trusted with this weapon, to slay every foe that opposes the good guys. Raviar’s handle is silver, but it has been wrapped around with a grey cloth, to protect it, so it won’t get damaged easily. The sharp edge is light blue, near to white, and has a medium-sized blade, making it lightweight. Celestia has been practicing with ‘Raviar’, as she calls it formally, and has gotten used to fighting with it. Fusion Shard: The Fusion Shards are shards that were created and given to the 'chosen one'. These shards can be found in forests, in any dimension and world, and will only glow if the chosen user touches it. When the chosen user has found a way how to carry it, (example: bracelet or headband) then it would show a certain sign or symbol engraved in it, making it activated, and ready to use. (The symbol that's engraved won't be repeated again.) When touched, it'll have a sign engraved on it to show that it belongs to an owner. It can't be activated by others unless the owner touches it. Once that specific owner touches it, the fusion shard will glow in any color, even mixed! It's said that the fusion shards came from outer space, or from underground caves. They're basically minerals that have mixed with a lot of energy that they take from the soil, but in outer space, they attract rocks, and suck the energy out. The fusion shard holds a lot of energy that can be used to power up anything the user likes, charge up attacks to the max, and even change into different forms by only using one shard that the user has. Once the mobian or person has found an empty fusion shard, and touches it, then it's owned by them to keep. But you cannot search for more and more, because you can only have one. You can search for more, but only if you're helping your friends have one, or find one for them. If you are holding a Fusion Shard for the first time, it will grant you a certain power, like a boost in something, or a power, where you can control fire, water, etc. Celestia found her Fusion Shard while exploring the insides of a cave, as it was shun on by light, making it glow a pure white color. She soon touched it, and it glowed in a lavender-white color, and it granted her a boost in her speed, Aurakinesis, and her focus. On the Fusion Shard, a golden wing drawing was engraved in the middle. Abilities: Aurakinesis: ''Out of seven color auras, which are: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet, Celestia only possesses some part of: Yellow, Green, Blue, and Indigo. Yellow is said to be for energy and willpower, green is for healing, blue's for intelligence, and indigo is said to be for mental communication. (Note that again, although these four color auras are possessed by Celestia, she only has a part of them each.)'' Link to her Aurakinesis info in Google Docs. (All info from Superpower Wiki.): https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xZrZ0wtQBTBKxEI_8-0JR-wbR1I2sgM1yRrzb9qyBJg/edit?usp=sharing (Although Aurakinesis came in a little bit too OP there... I'll decrease the amount of moves she can do with this ability.) Super Speed: ''Celestia has achieved this while training in the training arena, as she was getting swifter each day. If she combines this running speed with her electric type aurakinesis, and charge up herself, she may go at light speed. But sadly, that's scarce for her to do so, since she won't be able to control where she's going, and that may lead to an accident.'' High Jump: Tell you what, she learned this one when training. Celestia then achieved it by training to jump normally, to jump on tree branches and wide pole tops. It came to use when dodging other mobian's attacks, especially to higher her chance in dodging attacks that come in really fast. Skills: * Using her sword: Celestia is used to Raviar, which is her sword's name, in battling. Raviar was given to her by her father, and he made it light, and medium-sized, so she could use it. She usually uses it to sharpen some spin dashes and homing attacks on her enemies, to deal some more damage. * Warping: ''Do I have to explain this? Okay, so here, the user will take out his or her Fusion Shard, hold it, and then, they'll say for them to warp to any place they want. There!! Simple right? But if the Fusion Shard has a crack in it, because it's maybe caused by someone blasting a powerful attack, then that... May cause problems in everything that you do with the Fusion Shard. Moveset: TBA Weaknesses TBA ''More info is coming up!! :3 Stay waiting for more!! Stats: Theme Song(s): She shares this theme song with my character Arcina The Mink. For Celestia, this song shows how she can fight and take down an army solo. In order to do this, she took a lot of training to do, including surviving, and creating tactics. But all of those things in the real one and the practice battle, she has to do it alone. That means no outside help, only use your attacks, abilities, skills, etc. No friends. (She got the hang of it sooner, but still is much powerful with her friends. So don't worry about her, she'll be fine.) ---------------------------------------------------- The two last songs describes how she left and forgot her past life, as she started a new one. After she went down, she rose again, to become what she used to be, before her problems. The process was hard, for her, well, everyone needs to leave their past behind and live what you have now.. Right? Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Can manipulate Aura Category:Mobians Category:Mobian Category:Speed type characters Category:Canine Category:Wolves Category:Wolf Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Armed with a sword Category:Good Category:Grey Wolf